<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>黑天往事书 by Megasl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297684">黑天往事书</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasl/pseuds/Megasl'>Megasl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga, 真女神転生IV FINAL | Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasl/pseuds/Megasl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有部分设定来自设定集官方小说《摩柯黑天断章》，是奎师那在smt宇宙寻找合适的弑神者的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我再一次看到那个人的时候，时间已经悄然飞逝到了平成年代。人类的生存方式发生了翻天覆地的变化，数量则在几次战争后的和平期极速增长了。而我——奎师那，依然静静地存在在这个世界上，不曾改变。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>现在，大多数的人们不再奉一人为主人形成集落或家族，而是分散开来，以更小的单位建成家庭，甚至是单独的一人生活。不过，那个人和过去一般再一次站在了某个领导者的身边，为他而战。我想，若是那个名为アキラ的少年死去的话，这一次他也会追杀我吧。由于唯一神、或者说无法说出名字的造物主的缘故，活在这个世界上的人们都将会经过出生、死亡、然后转生这样的过程；当然，那个人也不例外。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这百年间，我从未停止过“观察”人类的想法。当然，我并非是直观地用双目去注视的——经历了“鬼倭番”事件后，我便产生了将要救的对象合为一体的想法，并且在这四百多年间愈发坚定。尽管如此，现在人类仍然是分散的个体，犹如一朵莲花生有多片花瓣一样自同根出生、又去往不同的远方。因此，接近他们并分析他们所做的行为的原因便成为了我在“那个”时机未到时的乐趣，有时也会顺手救助一些人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我不会失败：只要我愿意，我自然能够救下那些人。就算我因为人类的观测之力被从遍入天降为了现在的我，这份成功的可能性也是确实不曾改变的。人们称我为“迷人的医者”，我也对此不置可否。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后来，如同我曾附身于玄朔一般，我也曾以医生的身份混入了那个年轻领导者的团队中，以好奇的目光来延续五百年前的兴趣。当然，最终的目的并没有更改，我仍然抱着救济的想法，因此当他再一次死去时，我不免感到怜悯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但他的生命并不会如此就简单地结束了——他的灵魂会再一次前往三途川，在我的眨眼一瞬间、或是人类的几十年后，再一次转生成另一名相似的战士，最终在满月之时与其他的人类化为一体，而我将带领他们前往新的宇宙，永远地脱离造物主对他们施加的束缚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我因为深深地明白这一点，所以从不插手于人类之间的决策。只不过这次，我来到了那个领导者的跟前，仔细地观察了他的模样。人类的样貌对我来说毫无意义，因此我也只能说那是个少年人，和浦生氏乡有些相似，但也只是相似罢了；刚刚牺牲自己为东京争取时间的那个人与1595年间的青年也很像。他们之间的关系相当亲密，对人类而言，或许已经可以称得上是“无法取代”了吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但无论是少年也好，还是那个已经死去的青年，都终有一天脱离现在的形态，化为一体。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这一次，我和那个少年战斗了。起初是抱着想要救济他的想法以及一丝好奇而搭话，不过恶魔讨伐队的领袖很快就识破了我作为神的面目，拔出了身侧的剑来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我并不会感谢你所谓的“救赎”的。”脸上有疤的少年说着、用他的剑指着我，“你错了，失去重要的人固然让人感到悲痛，但这并非是需要他人来怜悯的事情。你谁也救不了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是第二次有人拒绝了我的救济，并同样说出了类似的话语。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这并没有让我感到困惑，更多外露的情绪则是觉得有趣。于他而言，我正是站在他敌对的立场上，而现在少年露出了少有的可以被称作是愤怒的神情，这也算是我意料之中的事情。将他从悲伤却又压制自我的状态中剥离出来，也能算得上是救了一部分的他的行为，想到这点我便心安理得地对他笑了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“人的数量，并不是变数。”我对他说。我想，现在的他一定不明白我在说些什么，不过那无所谓。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我离最终的目标又接近了一步。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>人类的故事并不会如此轻易地完结，而我存在的定义既是存在的本身，因此就算我被他击败，我也并不觉得有多么的愤怒——这一次，我并没有以全力出现在人们的面前，回归到神田的神社之中也是计划中的一部分。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在那之后，我与“多神联合”一起，正在等待着神之计划之后，命中注定的一日的到来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——当我看到成为了达格达的弑神者的少年、以及行走在人类所称的名为“救世主”的中庸之道的青年之后，我便明白那个机会就在眼前了。世人皆有三业，而业则造成了缘与因果，这只是自然法则的一部分。生死轮回并不会改变那些东西，反而将我与青年之间的距离拉得更近。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我要他做我的弑神者，才能够回归到过去的形态之中去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>现在，满月已近。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不管我说些什么，弗林看起来都是那样温和、冷淡而毫不在意地在应答着，就如同他一如既往面对群众，甚至是达格达的弑神者时一样。对我来说这些也无伤大雅，无论这个灵魂的持有者再作出一些什么举动都不应为奇。</p><p> </p><p>我这个神有着永恒的生命，而他却两次三番地拒绝了我的救济。</p><p> </p><p>说实话，在被打回神社时我也重新思考了许多，因此，现在的我更想看看，身为人类、被框在“救世主”这样的定义中的、曾告诉我我无法拯救所有人的他会发展成怎样。</p><p> </p><p>“你的欲望还真是庞大啊。”我像往常一样对他笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>弗林不置可否，既没有直接回答也没有做出反应，只是回望了我一眼，就把目光放回手中的工作上去了。我想，他或许的确有在思考我的话语中的深意，但他并没有把那些东西放在心上。</p><p> </p><p>这不重要。这一切的现实都由“缘”来连接在一起，而现在——我、曾为毗湿奴的人、或者说奎师那，和那个人的缘从500年前就已经开始了。</p><p> </p><p>不过，自从他们打败了唯一神的造物主之后，又有什么需要拯救的目标呢？人类的生命像莲花一样生生不息，一眨眼间就从花蕾到了凋零，又迅速结果，再次持续他们的历史。我看着弗林成为了御门国新的国王，一如过去的Aquila所希望地一般治理着天上的世界。记忆和过去构造出不同的人类，他倒是和过去的模样越来越贴近了。</p><p> </p><p>我飘在国王陛下的身边。现在是深夜，身边并不会有其他的人在这里。</p><p> </p><p>就让我为您献上一曲吧，无关救济。我说。弗林端正了一下坐姿，没有抬头。</p><p> </p><p>——然后，我第一次向那个人演奏了我记忆中的，江户时代的民乐。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 缘之章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>太初之时，唯有梵。此世既无生，也无死，业却已经存在了。而当人的情报成为人得以被观测时，其个人的、新的业就诞生了。而从我存在在这个世上到如今，已经过去了许多个摩诃瑜伽。我无所不在遍及一切，见证了许多王朝的更代。</p><p>直到我因为某个青年而被降格为“黑天”之前，我所追求的万物的救赎都从未改变：即使在一万两千个天神年后，梵天的黑夜来临，一切都会毁灭，但黑夜之后则是新生的白日。永恒和瞬间、创造和毁灭、衰亡和兴盛——人类短暂的生命循环着，化作最小的单位，情报，在太阳（神）之中一次次地转生。当然，像是我之前所说的的那位像你——弗林的那个青年也不例外。</p><p>很难相信吗？或许你也有这种体会，人们因为什么而被联系起来，这既是一种缘，也是一种业。现在，距离那个时间还有些时候，我就向你讲解一段关于因果的往事吧——在那之后，你一定能明白，为何我执着于救济人类于创世主之掌控的。如今我所要讲述的并非是那个青年的故事，而是与他无关的另一人、有关于业的故事。</p><p>这件事要发生在更为遥远一些的时间之中。现在的你或许无法从残存的事物及资料中了解到，在那样和平的文化里，大学这样的高等学府意味着什么。与集团居住在村落之中的御门国平民不同，故事的主人公可谓是一名只身一人、独立生存的人才——其名为，萨弗·谢菲尔德。当然，他也并非像是你们的贵族一般继承世代的职位。在他生存的关系圈中，血缘造成的阶级差异经历多个时代的变更已经减弱了许多，个人的能力、以及经由个人能力所发展出来的范围圈占据了上风。谢菲尔德——他并非是有着特殊背景的人，却凭借着个人的能力，独占了一份势力，甚至一度打入了中心。</p><p>他所做的并非单纯是机遇、而是有意识的行为，就如同你选择了中庸之道一般，谢菲尔德选择成为神。由人而成为神并非是不可能的事情，因此，我曾作为研究所的一员，近距离地接触了他：不过，和人类的“观测”不同，我这样的行为不过是单纯的记录罢了。毫无疑问的是，他们所做的行为是向天挑战：无论是借由有着特殊能力的少女来和太阳、也就是梵来沟通还是无视伦理的实验，我并会不对这样的行为作出过多的评论，因为我并非是反叛的神，我所做的只是在挑选我的“弑神者”罢了。</p><p>而谢菲尔德——其实并非是这次我最初选上的人。我与他的同居人希特·奥伯利恩认识得要更早一些，不过，他拒绝了我想要把他从令他窘迫的状态中拯救出来的邀请。</p><p>我记得，他当时是这么说的。</p><p>“我知道我在做什么，我不会后悔的...我要亲手阻止萨弗。”奥伯利恩这么说，“倒是你，小心搬起石头砸自己的脚吧。”</p><p>那时，我选择在实验室和他进行对话——彼时，他刚进行了每日例行的、对电子萨满的健康维护工作，还穿着那一身白大褂。我记得很清楚，他在知道了我毫不隐瞒的来意后，并非后退，而是叹气、并靠在了柜子上，透过玻璃，我可以看到其中放着他熟悉的瓶瓶罐罐们。</p><p>我不置可否。我并非是不能理解他的意思，但这是不可能的事情。后来奥伯利恩头也不回地离开了，而我知道，他必然会失败，因为他在第一次被谢菲尔德救下时，这样的因果就连接起来了。</p><p>多么可悲。</p><p>我闭上眼，奥伯利恩倒在血泊之中的身影就这样在脑海之中浮现了，这和之后我所见到的场景分毫不差。谢菲尔德并非是自己开枪的，不过，最终他却因为电子萨满的暴走而变身成了恶魔。</p><p>这也算是人类常说的报应。奥伯利恩在当时尚有一丝余息，我便向他伸出了手——当时的他已经无法用语言来回答了。他只是半睁沉重的眼皮、坚定且困难地朝我摇头，然后便死去了。</p><p>多么可惜。世间最为重要的唯有一言，而这已被他人刻意地遗忘；此时我所要做的救济，正是把这一言留在人们的心中，才能引领他们前往全新的世界。我看到他的情报在那之后便一直留在了研究所之中，与被诅咒的谢菲尔德、或者说伐楼那一起，并没有经过太阳而循环——虽然情报会不断地被接收、被传达，但这也不过是YHVH的掌控的另一种表达方式罢了。</p><p>在更遥远的未来，他们的后继之人被赋予了相异的特性，却又与之前的缘无法分割，最后、再一次地以相似的方式归为情报。这也是我所看到的一段过往。</p><p>弗林——这是我身为奎师那时的一段往事。如今那些曾与我有缘的灵魂们又回归到了太阳之中，并因舍沙和满月的缘故，被我收纳在了宇宙卵之中。你看，缘是无法被割裂的，而这正是YHVH所定下的铁则。</p><p>而我、想要改变这一部分、我想要把他们从这样的束缚中解放出来。正因为过去所联系的缘，你成为了最适合成为我弑神者的人选。</p><p>业，就是这样的东西。我朝十字架上的青年笑了笑，向他伸出了手。</p><p>是时候了，弗林——我的弑神者。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>